


if your cascade ocean wave blues come

by catravol



Series: twitter prompts [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catravol/pseuds/catravol
Summary: After receiving a weird letter, Azula comes to the royal beach on Ember Island.or: tyzula + angst. au. takes place after azula comes out of an asylum.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: twitter prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953982
Kudos: 23





	if your cascade ocean wave blues come

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @sapphicfrost.

The Fire Princess stood at the private part of the beach on Ember Island quietly. She didn’t know what she was expecting, but the letter she received was quite ominous.

_ Ember Island royal beach. 10pm. _

The moon was high in the sky already. Azula heard soft footsteps make their way through the sand, but didn’t dare turn back.

“Azula.”

That made her turn around. 

“Ty Lee.”

They stood at the beach, wind blowing in the background. After what felt like hours, the bubbly girl finally spoke up.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Azula,” she started. “But your recovery won’t fix the damage you’ve done to me. You won’t fix it,” Ty Lee stated hastily. After a moment of silence, she added: “Not yet, at least.”

She turned around and left Azula alone, with tears pooling under hey eyelids. 

_ It’s okay to be weak, _ she told herself. With that, her knees gave out and she started crying on the beach, with ocean’s blue waves lapping in the background and the moon shining on her.


End file.
